Copycat
, , and |singers = GUMI English |producers = CircusP (music, lyrics) * Sleppu (illust) |links = }} Background "Copycat" is an original melodic techno genre song by CircusP, featuring GUMI V3 English. A popular theory is that it seems to be about a person having problems with their identity, whose point of view is portrayed by GUMI. In GUMI's mirror, the silhouettes of other VOCALOIDs (Miku, MEIKO, Rin, Luka) are reflected and GUMI's facial expressions change according to them. However, when it shows GUMI's own silhouette, GUMI's face is blank, implying that she only copies the personalities of others and lacks one of herself. She may be doing this because she thinks that her significant other likes other people and tries to "mirror" them so her significant other will like her more. CircusP stated that while the information may not be official, the meaning is up to interpretation.CircusP's Tweet The song is connected to Can't Stand You despite not being a prequel. Succeding versions Lyrics Say, "Hello, Who are you?" And we'll start from scratch again "Gotta go, Talk to you soon!" Day by day, I'm fading away We get along just fine I say everything you like to hear "It's funny how much I Feel like I'm looking in a mirror" I can't remember... Who I am... Everything's a blur... Take me over... I'LL BECOME WHAT YOU LIKE THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE WANTED, RIGHT!? SACRIFICE ALL I KNOW I WILL TEACH MYSELF TO LET GO Woah, woah COPY THAT, COPYCAT Woah, woah COPY THAT, COPYCAT Say "Hello, what's up with you?" I'm starting to Talk like you do Here we go I'll be gone soon Day by day, Everything has changed We've grown apart this time I can't figure out the reason why "It's funny how much I'd Kinda like to see you cry." I can't remember... Who I am... Everything's a blur... Take me over I'VE BECOME WHAT YOU LIKE I AM WHAT YOU'VE WANTED, RIGHT?! SACRIFICED ALL I'VE KNOWN I HAVE TAUGHT MYSELF TO LET GO COPY THAT, COPYCAT Woah, woah COPY THAT, COPYCAT Woah, woah COPY THAT, COPYCAT Woah, woah COPY THAT, COPYCAT I can't remember who I am everything's a blur take me over I'll become what you like this is what you've wanted...right? sacrifice all I know I will teach myself to let go (WHOA...) COPY THAT, COPYCAT (WHOA...) COPY THAT, COPYCAT (WHOA...) COPY THAT, COPYCAT (WHOA...) COPY THAT, COPYCAT (WHOA...) Derivatives |utau = ENG |producers = Kiku (illust), CircusP (VSQx) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt 3SufI51X6Mk }} |producers = Utau Kenji (tuning, illust), Aku P (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt 35RTCkRjokM }} |human = (vocals, mixing), Raeyxia (illust), shana (animation) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt LJ01Jk067sA }} (vocals, mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = yt QGjA23kXsCU; sc jubyphonic-p/copycat-cover }} |arrangement = |more = |producers = Sleeping Fores (arrangement), Mark Bartholomew, Lydia Raya, Andreas Steinle, DaveB (special thanks) |categories = Mash-up; Arrangement; Human Cover |links = yt 8cPvNFcY-94 |description = A remixed mash-up between Copycat and WILDFIRE!!, featuring the vocals of Lollia. }} }} References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI